Don't Panic!
by IAmAwesomeBecauseMyNameIsSam
Summary: Brittana/Faberry fun! The girls play a game that ends with laughter and new friendship. Honestly, pointless drabble. Mentiosn of Harry Potter and LOTR. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hello my internet pals **

**So, I'm back with a little one-shot that I wrote entirely on my phone haha. This piece really doesn't make a lot of sense but I hope people like it. And also, the game is real and I have it at home, my friends and I play it when they come over lol. It's a lot of fun and some answers are actually based off true events…even the movie baha! **

**I'm also new with**** the whole Glee fandom (Naya Rivera is such a babe ;D) and no I don't own it nor do I own Harry Potter or LOTR :o**

**All mistakes are mine and I also wrote this listening to All Time Low's new album ****…somehow haha. **

It was a quiet summer night in Lima, Ohio. Locals walked together in the park, wondering aimlessly through the dark. Young hooligans ran through the humid air and recklessly defaced bus station seats. Yes, it was a normal evening and things seemed perfectly fine.

That is, until the Lopez house, in Lima Heights Adjacent, erupted in noise.

'Well that was a complete waste of fucking time!' Santana Lopez cried exasperatedly from her position on the couch in the centre of her parents well furnished living room. Her hands flying into the air dramatically, causing her sleeping girlfriend who was currently napping on her chest, to awaken with a jolt.

'What's going on, Tana?' Brittany asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily, looking up at Santana. Santana looked at Brittany in apology for waking her, but the blonde girl simply snuggled back into Santana's chest.

'Santana's just being dramatic, as usual.' Came a voice from the sofa next to Brittany and Santana.

Quinn Fabray and her girlfriend, Rachel Berry, sat next to each other with Quinn's arm hanging casually around the smaller girls shoulders.

'Oh, I'm not being dramatic, Q! It's called being honest,' Santana justified as she turned her head toward Quinn, who rolled her eyes.

'It was just a movie, there's no need to get nasty about it.'

'I just don't appreciate bad films,' Santana said simply.

'Come on, Santana, it wasn't that bad!' Rachel spoke for the first time since the movie ended.

'That bad? I would have rather sat through re-runs of The O-fucking-C than watch that shit again,' Santana said indignantly, then added thoughtfully, 'or gotten laid.'

'I like both. Tana! One day we should do both at the same time!' Brittany's excited but muffled voice sounded, her face currently buried in between Santana's breasts.

Santana smirked, thinking about the situation. While she couldn't stand stupid drama filled teen shows that had an unusually high amount of fucked up shit in them and actors who seemed to look about thirty, she definitely could stand having her sexy blonde girlfriend between her legs. So she responded deftly with a, 'Whatever you want, baby.'

The other pair looked at each other and rolled their eyes in unison.

'While that's so very interesting, really, I really didn't think the movie was that bad,' Quinn said, as the closing credits of the film rolled on the television screen.

'You're still going on about that, Quinn? I thought that conversation was over like, three days ago!' Santana said, over exaggerating.

'On the contrary, Santana, our conversation only took place about five minutes ago, so to assume that our conversing -' Rachel began, the beginnings of a long winded tangent looming. But she was interrupted by Santana.

'Quinn.'

Quinn looked up curiously at the Latina. 'What?'

'Shut your midget up,' Santana said, very seriously. Brittany slapped Santana's arm half-heartedly, a futile attempt at punishing Santana. The Latina just grinned down affectionately at the girl in her arms and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

'Ok, I'm just gonna ignore that and continue by saying, give me a good reason why the movie was as 'shit' as you say,' Quinn replied.

'You know, I honestly don't understand why you're getting so defensive about this. But fine, I can think of a few actually. Firstly, the acting was so terrible I had a hard time deciphering what exactly was meant to be crying or someone laughing retardedly. Secondly, the blood was so fake it was pink, not acceptable. It's also absolutely ridiculous that that guy's intestines were hanging out of him, halfway across the room, yet was still alive for a further 20 minutes of the movie. I mean, his friends tried to say it wasn't too bad, merely a 'flesh wound', bull-fucking-shit. He was gone from the get go.' Santana rambled, then added, 'And don't get me started on how these movies basically turn into a porno! There has to be at least one flash of a girls tits and sometimes, they aren't even that great.'

The three remaining girls looked at Santana, perplexed at her reasoning, but not surprised that her points were entirely valid.

'What? You asked,' Santana spoke to the three, silently pleased that she'd managed to silence them. It was also a strong point for Santana, leaving people speechless.

'Wow S, here I am thinking you didn't watch the movie at all, what with you and Brit making out every six seconds. But after that, I see you were really invested in it, well done,' Quinn said, actually impressed by Santana.

'Yes, but it's a movie,' Rachel said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the fucking world.

'I realise that, Berry, but why make a movie when it doesn't even make any sense?' Santana asked, rolling her eyes.

'I like movies that don't make sense, like Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,' said Brittany absentmindedly, playing with the hem of Santana's singlet.

'Babe, that movie did make sense.'

'Time turner's confuse me.'

Santana smiled at Brittany, 'The book's better anyway, and less confusing,' Santana concluded, looking at Quinn and Rachel.

They were both smirking.

'What's wrong with your faces?' Santana inquired.

Rachel laughed first followed by Quinn, 'You've read Harry Potter?' They giggled again.

Santana didn't even know what was wrong with that, she'd always had a soft spot for the boy wizard with the lightening shaped scar. Of course, she'd never broadcast it, always trying to keep up her badass image. And something as nerdy as Harry Potter could siriusly (excuse the pun) damage that. Her obsession went as far as using 'What the Flitwick!' and trying to turn on a light shouting 'Lumos!'. All of which never worked and she'd grown out of it years ago.

Now, Santana just looked away from Quinn and Rachel, clearly embarrassed.

'I haven't read them for years, it's so stupid now,' she said.

'What? San, weren't you reading that secret chamber of the fire stone one last month?' Brittany asked, a bit cluelessly, gave it away.

This caused the two other girls to break out into another round of laughter.

'Aww! Did you cry when you didn't get your Hogwarts letter?' Rachel cooed, speaking to Santana as though she was a child.

Santana's anger flared, not liking at all that she, Santana Fucking Lopez, was being teased by Rachel Berry! Of all fucking people. Nuh uh, not in her own home! Of all places! This was _her_ domain.

But before Santana could say anything, Brittany said, 'You know what that movie needed? Walking hamburgers, because don't you think that's scary? In-animate objects walking around and taking revenge on everyone that tried to eat it! That freaks me out.'

All thoughts of decapitating Rachel and throwing her head into a pit of rabid dogs, were extinguished. And all three girls began to laugh at the absurdity of the statement whilst Brittany looked completely confused.

'Brit, sometimes I want to marry your brain,' Quinn said inbetween laughs.

Brittany looked at them, frowning, clearly not understanding the joke. So Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde's head and kissed her soft lips, smiling sweetly into it. Her girlfriend was just too cute for words.

There was once again a silence, the movie and Harry Potter were all but forgotten. It wasn't until Brittany excitedly leaped from her position on top of Santana, eyes sparkling. 'We should play a game!'

Memories of playing 'games' with Brittany both ended with Santana searching for almost a day for Brittany, knocking things over in the dark, or Santana naked and handcuffed to Brittany's bed head. The last memory had a goofy smile plastered to her face.

'Sounds good to me,' Quinn said, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, her arms sliding down to Rachel's waist and she buried her face in the brunette's hair.

Santana had to admit that they were kind of cute. But no one would ever beat her and Brittany in the cuteness department. She smiled smugly again.

'I agree, let's play a game,' Rachel agreed, nodding her head, then turned to Santana in expectation.

Santana thought for a moment, and then sighed in defeat. She did agree to hang out with Quinn and Rachel for at least a few days during the summer. Santana was reluctant at first, seeing as all her plans basically began with waking up with Brittany in her bed and ended with Brittany sweaty and naked, in her bed. Sometimes she wonders if she was a fourteen year old boy in her past life. Plus she figured she may as well not become a gremlin who only emerged from its room for food.

'Ok, let's play a stupid game. What'll it be, babe?' Santana asked her girlfriend, who had already rushed out of the room and no sooner had she finished her question Brittany came back in, excitedly carrying a purple box with red writing adorned on the front and a photo of three people who looked to be pulling out their hair in frustration and panic. Santana thought they looked deranged.

Her immediate thought, 'Hell to the no', but then caught Brittany's beaming face. She sighed and nodded, throwing her arms up in defeat whilst catching Quinn's smirk that read, 'You are so whipped'. She ignored it and conceded in her mind that if she were to be whipped for anyone, it would be Brittany.

The words on the box read 'Don't Panic', Santana instantly regretted agreeing to this. The times she'd played the game with Brittany, she'd panicked so much that all her answers became so irrational and random that you probably wouldn't even have thought of half the things she did if she weren't put under any pressure.

Quinn studied the box for a moment then said, 'Umm, ok, so I've never seen nor played this game in my life. How do you play?'

Quinn and Rachel both had looks of interest on their faces.

Brittany began unpacking the game whilst Santana went through the rules, 'Alright, so each card in the pile has five random topics on them. Like seriously, fucking random, and are numbered one to five. There are five rounds, round one you have to name three things that the topic says. It's like that until you get to round five, and by the end of round five, you have to name seven things that relate to that topic. Each round the number of answers goes up by one. Sound simple enough?' Santana asked, having explained the rules only to be interrupted by Brittany who was currently writing their names on the scorecard.

'Wait, San! You forgot the best part! When you find out your topic, you press the buzzer and have ten seconds to name your things,' Brittany concluded, sitting back on her bottom and crossing her legs. She then reached for Santana's hand and placed it on her thigh. Santana smiled at the gesture, secretly loving that Brittany always felt the need for the two to be touching in some way.

'Doesn't sound too difficult, although, I do find that I quite enjoy games with a bit more challenge involved and stimulate the brain. For example Cluedo or Trivial Pursuit,' Rachel said, that made Santana roll her eyes.

'Well then, this shouldn't be too hard for your shit movie picker brain,' Santana said a little too sweetly. Brittany's hand squeezing her own, silently telling her to 'play nice'. _Pfft_, as if that would happen.

The three girls huddled around the game buzzer and cards, Rachel picked up a card and read it to Quinn.

'Okay, you have to name three metal things,' Rachel announced as she quickly hit the buzzer. It buzzed loudly against the walls of the room.

Quinn's face instantly looked freaked as the clock counted down, eyes darting about the three girls, she hurriedly shouted, 'A pole, braces, a crowbar!' Her hand then came swiftly down upon the buzzer.

Santana burst out laughing first, followed by Brittany and Rachel. Quinn sat there looking at where the timer hand ended, 'A nine,' she smiled then added, 'at least I'm winning.'

'Ha! Not for very long Fabray. I think it's midget's turn,' Santana said as she reset the timer.

Quinn reached for a card and looked at Rachel and read, 'Name three cuddly things.'

Rachel's face instantly morphing into one of complete concentration. Santana laughed.

'Ok, um, uh right. Cuddly things, so a teddy bear! Oh and a pillow,' Rachel was obviously freaking out, her hands were flying everywhere and she was unconsciously shouting her answers.

'One more!' Brittany shouted frantically, fidgeting on her spot, eyes constantly darting towards the buzzer.

'Quinn!' Rachel finished and slammed her hand down on the red button in the centre of the four girls. Brittany, Santana and Quinn all stared at the smaller brunette in confusion, whereas Rachel looked proud as she called out 'Eight!'

There was a confused silence between the remaining girls.

'Wait, what? Am I the only one not understanding here?' Santana looked around and broke the silence as Rachel looked at them questioningly, 'How is Quinn an answer?'

Quinn looked to Rachel in agreement with Santana, while Brittany looked on knowingly. Sometimes, Santana thinks, her girlfriend is exceptionally insightful.

'Oh...well, the uh topic was cuddly things and well, Quinn is, you know...cuddly,' Rachel sheepishly, her voice getting softer as she finished the sentence while looking away and picking at her nails.

Quinn in response leaned over and kissed Rachel on the cheek and stroked her hand affectionately.

Santana on the other hand was about to explode. From laughter. Her whole body convulsed and Brittany looked sideways at her, clearly worried.

Soon, it was just too much to hold in, 'Hahahaha! That is just so fucking precious! Oh my God, I think that might have been the funniest thing I've ever heard!' By this time, Santana was clutching her stomach and closely resembled a laughing tomato.

Brittany laughed at her girlfriend laughing, Santana's laugh was contagious and they were all privileged to hear it. It was a rare sight.

Quinn was chuckling softly beside Rachel but stopped her abruptly, bringing her hand up to Quinn's arm and slapping her indignantly. Quinn sobered quickly.

'Alright guys, let's just continue the game. I'm still winning,' Quinn said, gesturing toward the score card whilst bringing the other two giggling girls into agreement, both emitting random giggles every now and then.

'Okay, it's Santana's turn,' said Quinn as she turned her head to look at the names.

'Oh, I'll do it!' Brittany excitedly clapped her hands as she reached out toward the card dispenser, her brow sinking down into a look of concentration. 'Santana, you have to name three countries.'

'France, America, Puerto Rico,' Santana wasted no time and answered quickly, her hand pressing the buzzer. 'Oh fuck yeah! Ten bitches!'

Santana whooped in triumph and looked at the three girls around her. Brittany beamed at her and scribbled down her score.

'You know, I bet you've probably played this so many times that you have every topic memorized,' Quinn said, arms folded across her chest.

'And I bet you're only saying that coz you, Quinnie my dear, are now losing,' Santana said smugly. She knew Quinn was just as competitive as she, knew that if things got too heated Rachel and Brittany would be witness to an epic Santana and Quinn showdown. _Fun times_,Santana thought fondly.

'It's your turn now, Brittany,' Rachel said as Santana reached for a card as Brittany bounced on the spot.

'Name three colours,' Santana read out as she pressed the buzzer.

'Red, yellow, pink!' Brittany said in a flash, hardly even breaking a sweat.

'Well done, babe, ten,' Santana said proudly and wrote down Brittany's score. 'Okay, time for round two. Remember, we have to name four things now.'

Rachel picked up a card, looking at Quinn and they seemed to have a silent conversation. Most likely Rachel telling Quinn to 'pick her game up'.

'Quinn, name four ancient monuments,' said Rachel and the buzzer buzzed once again.

'The Pyramids of Giza, the Sphinx, the Colosseum and the Valley of the Kings!' Quinn finished confidently, knowing that she would do well. Seeing as she was topping history in their year. And as the buzzer came to a stop all four girls leaned forward to inspect where the buzzer landed.

'Yes! A ten!' yelled Quinn in excitement.

But as Brittany was about to record the score, Santana held up her hands.

'Hold up! That, most definitely, is a nine!' Santana pointed to the big red button.

'What? Santana, anyone with eyes can tell that that's a ten!' Quinn shouted in retaliation. Both flaring up immediately as Rachel and Brittany watched on in silence.

Santana held the buzzer up to her face and practically touched it with her eye ball, inspecting furiously. 'Nope, definitely a nine.' Resolutely.

'No it isn't, Santana! Don't be so immature,' Quinn responded, visibly annoyed.

In response, Santana hit the buzzer then hit it again. Successfully moving the buzzer to what was clearly a nine.

'There, now it's a nine,' Santana announced, holding up the buzzer in front of Quinn's face.

'I take back what I said, that there, was immature,' Quinn said, sitting still and watching Santana.

'Well, now that the children have finished fighting. Can we please continue?' Rachel said through the silence.

'Wait! What was the score!' Santana said suddenly.

'Whilst you two were quarreling like a pair of unruly children, Brittany and I decided to give Quinn a ten,' Rachel said, talking in a way that made Santana want to punch her.

'Benefit of the doubt, babe,' Brittany explained to Santana, scooting closer to the dark haired girl.

Quinn looked smug as she picked up another card and turned to look at Rachel.

'List four crunchy things.'

Again, the loud buzzer rang out in the room.

'Oh! Uh, crunchy leaves! A cracker!' Rachel was once again freaking out and looking everywhere, somehow hoping that the answers would appear from the inside of the couch cushions or behind the curtain windows.

Quinn, to the side of her was making odd hand gestures, which Santana thought were fucking hilarious, hoping Rachel would somehow understand. It kind of looked like Quinn was trying to dance, albeit horribly.

Meanwhile, Brittany was keeping score with her fingers held in the air, leg bouncing in anticipation. 'Oh my God two more!' she shouted.

'A candy wrapper! And um, oh! Cockroaches because I believe they'd be quite crunchy!' Rachel finished swiftly, slamming her hand down.

'Jesus, watch the equipment, hobbit,' Santana said, 'and cockroaches? Couldn't think of anything else?'

'It's difficult when you're under pressure!' said Rachel, trying to defend herself.

'Ha! So much for your challenging bullshit or whatever.'

'That's not even what I said.'

'That's not even the point,' Santana countered.

'San, it's your turn,' Brittany interrupted.

Santana looked at her, forgetting about Rachel and quickly readied herself.

'Alright San, you have to name four classic 90s songs.'

'Smells Like Teen Spirit! I Want It That Way! Wannabe! Baby One More Time!' Santana finished with a flourish of her hand as she hit the buzzer. 'Beat that, Fabray! Too easy.'

'Ok, I swear you practice or something,' Quinn replied as she checked the score. Santana wasn't showing any weakness in this game. Normally, Quinn could pin point the Latina's weakness. But right now, she was at a loss.

'No way, Q, my San's just super smart. Like Dumbledore,' Brittany said proudly, looking adoringly at her girlfriend. Who winked back.

'You know it, babe.' Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany's cheek.

'Funny, Dumbledore was gay too,' Quinn sarcastically replied.

'Being a sore loser again, Q. And you can't pull the 'gay card' anymore either.' Santana pointed out.

Quinn ignored her and continued, 'All you need now are some robes and a beard with a bell on the end.'

'I think you just found your Halloween costume,' Rachel interjected, smiling teasingly.

'Oh, really? Maybe you should grow your feet hair really long and announce you're from The Shire as you and Quinn, otherwise known as Sam, trek your way to the firey pits of Mount Doom,' Santana quipped.

'Tana! Can I be a unicorn? Or a Centaur! Or a muggle!' Brittany exclaimed, gripping Santana's hand.

'Of course you can, baby.'

'Santana, are you secretly a nerd and we just never knew?' Rachel asked, quite seriously and narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Quinn sniggered next to her.

'Shut it, Frodo! I am no nerd!' Santana cried indignantly and continued by saying, 'I'm just gifted with a large amount of brain space. Why not fill it with knowledge of pop culture?'

'Well, I can think of a number of other things that -' Rachel began but was cut off by Brittany.

'You'd be a hot nerd, San.'

Santana smiled at her, 'I know right!'

'You'd be a hot nurse too; like that time you came to school dressed as one.' Brittany looked into the distance wistfully. A dreamy smile appeared upon her face.

'Wait, you saw that?' Santana said and turned toward her.

'Maybe,' Brittany replied cheekily.

'You know, I still have that costume...' Santana waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Brittany giggled then sat thoughtfully for a second, 'I think you'd be sexy dressed as Dumbledore too.'

Santana started to nod then said, 'What? You'd be turned on if I was dressed as an old guy with a massive beard?'

'OKAY! I think that's enough. Shall we continue? Brit, it's your turn,' Quinn said, taking control of the conversation before it got out of hand. Both girls seemed to remember that Quinn and Rachel were still in the room. Santana shook her head and reached for another card then looked up at Quinn, holding her hands up in surrender.

'No need to get crabby, just coz your sex life is lacking.' Santana pointedly looked at Rachel. 'I wonder what it's like screwing a hobbit…'

'I'll have you know there's nothing wrong with me and Rachel's sex life!' Quinn said defensively and slightly offended.

'I think it would be fun,' Brittany said.

Santana looked at her in disbelief.

'What? They'd be like a sex pocket rocket.'

'Alright! Just, read the topic to Brittany, Santana,' Rachel said tiredly, shaking her head.

'Okay, babe, name four different types of snake.'

The big, red buzzer once again sounded around the room.

Brittany's face screwed up in thought and shouted, 'Anaconda! Umm, python!'

Brittany looked seriously stuck so Santana began making ridiculous hand gestures like Quinn. Whom she could hear from beside her.

Santana pretended to be playing some sort of wind instrument, her hand miming a snake coming out of a basket. Brittany just looked confused.

'Uh, Indian singing snake?' Brittany's hand flew up in confusion.

Rachel and Quinn laughed harder at Brittany's answer. The absurdity of Brittany's answer made Santana smirk.

'One more, babe!' Santana encouraged, 'Remember when went to the zoo? And we saw the aquatic animals?'

Brittany looked banked for half a second and shouted, 'A sea snake!'

'Yes!' Santana exclaimed and pressed the buzzer for Brittany. She'd only managed a six, but Santana still leaned over and kissed the blonde's cheek affectionately.

'Does a sea snake even count?' Rachel asked.

'It's a type of snake isn't it?' Santana replied, not seeing anything wrong.

'I guess you're right. Okay, Quinn's turn again?' Rachel said enthusiastically, sitting up straight.

They all nodded and so round three began. All four girls continuing on to the last round where, not too surprisingly, Santana won by one point above Quinn.

'Ha! What did I say, Fabray? Told you you'd lose.' Santana boasted and looked incredibly proud of herself.

'Yeah, yeah. I'll get you next time,' Quinn said, punching Santana playfully in the arm.

'Oh, so there's going to a next time?'

'Yay!' Brittany squealed in excitement.

'Well, I can't leave until I've beaten you at least once,' Quinn supplied, 'I'd just feel weird and have to cleanse myself or something.'

'Oh no, can't have _that _now can we?' Santana asked sarcastically and rolled her eyes good naturedly.

'What about you, Rachel?' Brittany asked, looking at the smaller girl.

'I suppose a few more games won't hurt,' Rachel said and leaned close to Quinn again.

'Game not so bad now, huh, Hobbit?' Santana teased.

'Oh, not at all! It's been really eye opening really, Quinn and I found out what a huge nerd you truly are and Brittany has a fetish for dress up.'

Quinn laughed at her girlfriend's words, but laughed even more when she caught the looks on her friends' faces.

'I resent that, Berry!' Santana shouted and pointed a finger at Rachel, 'If you tell anyone, I'll ends you!'

Brittany stopped her girlfriend from saying anything further by planting a soft kiss on Santana's lips before whispering, 'Just shut up and play.'

Santana froze momentarily, looking around, dazed. Watching her girlfriend, her best friend and a new friend (though she'd never admit it out loud) laugh at stupid things and possibly mainly Santana. But all Santana could think of was that maybe this game wasn't so stupid after all.

_End. _

**A/N: ****And there you have it. Hope it wasn't too shit. **

**To everyone who's reading my other story (Skins fic), I don't know when I'll be updating again :o I don't currently own a computer so…bit difficult :P Sorry. **

**Drop in a review or I'll get my boxing kangaroos on you **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sam xoxo**


End file.
